


reap it, reap it

by kizumonogatari



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, How Do I Tag, M/M, Magical Realism, Minor Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Yoon Jeonghan, Minor Original Character(s), and english is not my mother tongue, hh team works on a restaurant, i will be adding more tags, some action scenes, soul reapers AU, strangers to pals to lovers, they tease each other too, vocal team are soul reapers!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25983805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizumonogatari/pseuds/kizumonogatari
Summary: Kim Mingyu, his ridiculous strawberry-flavored vape, his dull lifestyle. However, when the weird red-haired boy tried to kill him in a laundromat, he knew things were going to turn upside down.On other hand, Boo Seungkwan is a peculiarity by himself, but he doesn't know what in the world makes him so annoyed (fascinated) by the human he just made a deal with.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Kim Mingyu, Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 15
Kudos: 36





	1. awkwardly human

**Author's Note:**

> hiii! before we start, i'd like to say this is my first ff on ao3, so please support me on this journey <3 also, english is not my mother tongue and publishing this chapter was really challenging for me!  
> the worldbuilding will be clared on the next chapters, so enjoy without thinking too much about the (apparent) nonsensical stuff :]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story starts when Kim Mingyu meets Boo Seungkwan in a very strange situation. Worse than that, they're actually closer than they expected to be.

Four in the morning. Kim Mingyu was still awake.  
  
His flat is ridiculously small for his 6'2" tall ass and its only comfortable space – if it's even possible to consider it a _space_ – is the rectangular, horizontal-shaped balcony that serves as a scenery for his pondering moments, mostly on days he's feeling all alone. One of those nights in which Mingyu simply embraced his idleness and avoided any embarassing memory from the latest days, like the times when he got scolded by his veterans at work or that day when he hit his head at the elevator's roof. Tall people struggle moments. Things that might sound irrelevant, but that sometimes made him overthink at late hours and cringe so hard he think he's going to die.  
  
Ordinary events aside, Mingyu also realized some weird shit going on; he had absolutely no clue who started the tobacco odor and spread it throughout the entire building, still impregnated in his furniture, in his sheets, and gradually it has been marking territory on his lovely and clean bathroom. The weirdest part about it was the absence of smokers and the lack of complaint about the strong smell that was almost unbearable for him. Maybe he was just hallucinating, but there are moments when Mingyu catch himself thinking it's a divine punishment for his habit of smoking that endured for so many years, even being aware he's been breaking free (at least, now his best friend is a single vape. A ridiculous-looking, strawberry-flavored vape).  
  
Worse than that, he was looking triple stupid wearing this pair of Lightning McQueen socks, but it's not like someone is going to see him from the middle of the sidewalk at freaking 4 AM. Right?  
  
In front of his dear balcony, there was a laundromat. A grey-ish laundromat that somewhat looked like a secret spy base when seen from afar, the poor lighting and the terribly squeaky door adding a finishing touch to the spot. It's a straight fact that Mingyu is much of a hygiene freak when it comes to his laundry, so he would never wash his clothes – and, obviously, his beloved pairs of socks – over there, but at the same time, felt strange to be observed from a place he never had been to. Weirder than that, he's already familiar with that since he doesn't even have enough money to afford a decent curtain, a Very Important Detail™ that heavily affected the only 2 (two) times he brought girls home for a hookup. It was very uncomfortable, to say the least.  
  
He blew the smoke away. In front of his eyes, flew a butterfly. A... butterfly? Mingyu stared at its scarlet, phantasmagoric wings, that looked as thin and transparent as parchment paper, looping beautifully through the gloomy dawn; it seems to read his nostalgic daydreams and something is so unsettling about it he forces himself to look away.  
  
The aura is getting weirder.  
  
He blinks once, twice. When he's back to the balcony's view there is no butterfly, instead, there is a guy standing on the sidewalk. He must be around Mingyu's age, but way shorter than him, and he's carrying some fabric bags with his left hand. The most peculiar thing about him is that the color tone of the butterfly's wings are now in this guy's hair, scarlet and now strangely vibrant in contrast to the night's quietness. Those facts doesn't even match, but still, he catches himself thinking: what the actual fuck.  
  
 _(Mingyu thinks he is cute, though.)_  
  
Stealthily, as if he didn't want to be seen, the cute guy pass through the laundromat's translucent door and Mingyu could see him taking some clothes out of the bags. He inserts a coin, then he is putting piece by piece into the washer, his eyes trying not to roll of boredom. He was probably (definitely) obligated to do it. To top it off, he only had one coin for all the laundry that required, at least, two tanks, so he was vainly pushing the big amount of clothing in, stressing out Mingyu's inner hygiene-freak personality. He puts the vape aside, picks up his "emergency" coins from his back pocket and wears a pair of slippers, going down by the stairs.  
  
At the moment he crossed the empty street, he noticed the red-haired boy tensing up his body, on clear high alert. They both felt somehow uneasy, and if it wasn't the presence of each other, what should it be? Well. Nevermind. Mingyu took the first step, fixing his messy hair in a somewhat anxious move, finally entering the laundromat whose door opened in a squeaky onomatopoeia. _Queeeeeeak_. And then he starts talking to him.  
  
"Uhm, hi" he said. "I live over there and, well, just accidentally noticed that great amount of dirty laundry with you. You've got only one coin... right?"  
  
The guy didn't answer. He kept his arms and legs steady, as if Mingyu's words were a threat – did he sound threatening? In any case, he's predicting, quote-unquote, the enemie's next moves, as Mingyu can feel his uneasiness to the point he's stumbling on his own words too. But, hey, what could go wrong?  
  
"Hey, no need to get defensive. I just went down to give you an extra coin. For extra washing. I mean, all of this isn't going to fit in a single wash-"  
  
"Gotcha."  
  
Abruptly, he turns to see Mingyu right in the eyes. His gaze is focused, but for some reason no one could explain it's comfortable to look at to the point he feels hypnotized for a handful of seconds, only returning to reality when the guy opens a grin, bright and sweet, in contrast to the previous tension. Mingyu stops halfway to hand him the coin.  
  
"Did you know I was coming?" Mingyu asks him.  
  
"Of course I did. You can take off your mask now, cutie."  
  
His red hair is now messed up because of the wind – the wind? – coming out of his right hand. And when Mingyu tries to say something, there is a long-shafted _yari_ spear pointed to his neck, restricting him from making any move. He lets out a muffled gasp, but for some subconscious reason, he stays still between the half-opened door and the blade _. It's deadly sharp,_ observes Mingyu, his throat drier than ever.  
  
"It's pissing me off", the now-not-so-cute guy babbles in a murky tone, looking up to analyze Mingyu's features, as if he wanted to read his feelings. "We've been creating lots of traps, you didn't fall for any of them and suddenly, you're standing here with a stupid acting and pretending to have this stupid lisp-"  
  
"Are you fucking crazy? Not a stranger trying to kill me at 4 AM and even making a villainous show out of it, I'm calling the police."  
  
"And what could they do?" he muffled a laugh.  
  
"Eh... Literally, arrest you?"  
  
Mingyu dodged, lubber and almost letting out a squeal like a little girl, the blade that almost slaughtered his throat. _Great,_ he thought to himself, his left hand ready to open the door and escape, but in a blink of an eye the weapon's shaft is dancing again between his hands, in a try to slash him again – yeah, he's definitely putting on a show – and Mingyu could do nothing but retreat, hitting his back against the closest wall.

The red of his hair is the only thing he sees before starting to feel the danger getting closer, now he cannot escape. _Holy shit._  
  
When Mingyu gasps and tries to block the attack with his bare forearm, his eyes squeezed shut, he stays still for a little. One, two, three, four seconds. And he doesn't feel nothing. Cautiously, he opens his eyes, finding zero signs of blood but instead a frustrated expression in the boy's shocked, staring face, then let his eyes fall to his own hands, that were holding on to the spear passed through his almost-victim's shoulder without causing any damage.

Confused, Mingyu tried to touch the weapon and it felt like nothing, as if he's grabbing air. Eerie, to say the least. The boy is looking up at him again, probably even in more shock than himself.  
  
"What the fuck", muttered Mingyu. "Is this some kind of TV show prank?"  
  
"How dare you think I would do such a distateful thing like this?" he responds in a annoyed tone, still with the spear in hands. "I'm not that unfunny."  
  
"Well, you just tried to kill me. Didn't laugh."  
  
"Are you trying to debate?" he puts his hands on his hips, the spear disappearing in the extent of his pink hoodie's sleeve. "This whole situation is so stupid, I can't believe it."  
  
"I'm going to call the police if you don't give me a proper explanation."  
  
The boy steps closer to him, cornering an annoyed Mingyu. He is now with the hand in one of his sweater pockets, where his cellphone is.  
  
"Why do you keep saying you'll call the police? Hello? The police ain't going to see us at all." he snorts like he's saying the obvious. "Unless yo..."  
  
"Unless I'm human?" Mingyu shifted the weight from one leg to another. "That was somewhat predictable. You're sounding like a bad fanfiction character, and yes, if that's the case, in fact I am human. Are you... some kind of cosplayer? A magician?"  
  
"You should stop acting like I'm a scam!"  
  
"What else I could think about you?"  
  
"I'm not a scam, ok? And I can prove you." Before Mingyu could ask how, the boy lifts his hand to his forehead, almost standing on his tiptoes, and flickered it. However, none of them felt anything, and Mingyu widened his eyes, looking genuinely surprised for a moment.

"Believe me now?"

Then, Mingyu gives him a sarcastic look. "You should teach children how to do this kind of magic tricks."  
  
"For God's sake", he rolled his eyes, making the _yari_ spear appear once more on his hands and pretending to poke him on the stomach. Mingyu was halfway to grab the cellphone and finally call the police when he noticed he had himself – again – perforated by the ghostly object. Well, not exactly, since it simply passes smoothly through him.  
  
Mingyu looked again at his own body. Intact. Then, the guy pushed the spear back to himself, and his fingertips also felt like a wind brush instead of a physical touch.  
  
"Oh." Mingyu blinked in disbelief. "So..."  
  
"Before you say anything, no, I'm not a ghost."  
  
"So what in the world are you?" he went pale. "And why am I seeing you? I'm not a shaman or something like this."  
  
"I noticed. You're too stupid for that." Before Mingyu could complain, he interrputed him again. "My name is Boo Seungkwan, I'm not a millenar ghost and I'm not going to handshake you since I'm not at my physical form right now."  
  
"Kim Mingyu", said quickly. "You're alive, then?"  
  
"Yes. My body is probably sleeping at home, now."  
  
"This is so crazy. I'm... mortified." Mingyu's eyes were sparkling in curiosity and amazement, but suddenly he gets serious again. "Now explain why did you attempt to kill me."  
  
"It was an accident!"  
  
"An accident?"  
  
"Obviously it wasn't on purpose! I cannot touch, much less kill human forms like this." Seungkwan gestures a lot while he talks, observed Mingyu. Then, he lowered his voice, as if someone could hear him: " _I'm a soul reaper._ You can tell I'm not some mysterious, villainous guy with a scythe, but I'm designated to defeat some bad spirits and corrupted souls that are stuck on Earth plane. And I have no idea of why you're able to see me. You're kinda the 'chosen one', I guess?"  
  
"Hope not. I don't have any magical abilities and I've never seen a ghost in my entire life." After a span of seconds, Mingyu realizes something and looks offended. "Wait, does it all mean you mistook me for a bad spirit?"  
  
"Kinda."  
  
 _"Kinda?"_  
  
"I saw you. Thought I wouldn't notice your vape?" Seungkwan even pretended a cough. "Anyways, I found it very weird. That building is surrounded by smoke and this phenomenon is beyond human. I can almost feel it dissipating, but it's still there, like it's part of this place."  
  
"Ah. That's concerning. Do I smell like tobacco?"  
  
All of a sudden, the lights go out. They flickered for some seconds, and Mingyu looked at Seungkwan like he had the answer for every supernatural phenomena. He didn't look scared at all, but he was surprised, quickly returning to a casual expression. When the lightning stabilized, he said:  
  
"Don't say the 't' word. You're calling his name! I knew he was there."  
  
"Wait." Mingyu whispered. "Do you mean that the tob- this smell is some kind of bad spirit? And you're chasing after him?"  
  
"You understood it very fast for an ordinary human, cutie! Didn't expect him to show up in city." he replied. "That's why I came after you! Thought it was your fault or something."  
  
"So this smell has been annoying me for weeks and now I'm finding out it's a entity. I'm trying my best to not me shocked, I swear."  
  
Seungkwan went silent and looked up to face him again. "What do you mean, for weeks?"  
  
"Yes. This smell has been tormenting me and no one complained for a long time, I thought I was going crazy because no one uses tob- the 't' word here. Man. Maybe I'm really going crazy."  
  
"And you're only telling me now?" Seungkwan tried to hit him in the chest, but Mingyu stayed still since he simply passed through him. His indignant tone almost made Mingyu laugh. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"  
  
"You were busy trying to kill me!"  
  
"I would say it's a fair point, but I'm too mad right now." _A harmless kind of mad,_ Mingyu thought to himself. "Not only me, but some soul reapers were looking for him, and now I'm finding it for accident. And at a city, no, worse than that, in a residential block. Oh, my God."  
  
"Is it that bad?"  
  
"Of course! They are called 'bad spirits' for a reason."  
  
"So why don't you chase him instead of picking on me?"  
  
"I'm not picking on you", Seungkwan wheezed like a kid. "Anyways, I need to stop overestimating stupid humans just because they're minimally cute." Mingyu felt his cheeks blush, but just rolled his eyes before staring at him again.  
  
"What do you mean, minimally cute?"  
  
" _Now_ I picked on you". Mingyu could only think about how much of a little bitch Seungkwan was able to be in a span of a few minutes. "You better stay here, I'm going to confront that pig". He took a deep breath and said clearly, like an epic movie protagonist: _"Tobacco sucks!"_  
  
The lights went totally off, catching Mingyu off guard.  
  
"Why am I shitting myself because of something so stupid?"  
  
"I wouldn't call a tobacco-flavored monster 'stupid'." The lightning flickered again. "I know you're here, you _lil tobacco bitch_ , no need to hide on your tobacco sheets, you should know who I am, you-"  
  
Before he could end his sentence, Mingyu saw a smoky figure passing by in front of his eyes, Seungkwan mouthed him a "run" and he immediately did. He ran and jumped behind one of the washers, but eyes following Seungkwan who opened the door and sprinted to outside, his hands glowing bright. The weapon was materialising itself, he noticed, given the reddish sparks that were seen beyond the doorway added to the intensified tobacco smell, as if the enemie was feeling the moment. Was it spreading itself through the laundromat? Well... it's not like it could hurt anyone, right?  
  
Mingyu came out of hiding and there was Seungkwan, with a grin on his (cute) face and looking at the weirdest fog he ever saw in his life. It formed a figure, a kinda anthropomorphic one, in a way no human could explain but even so, it was in front of Mingyu's eyes. He took a step out of the door, a little scared of what the creature could do, yet he got surprised by the weapon cutting almost immediately where a face should be – he didn't know shit about spirit's anatomy and it was better that way.  
  
Seungkwan then whirled back and kicked the figure down when it tried to attack him. Wow, thought Mingyu, as he saw the red-haired one push the spear's blade against its... throat? Well, probably its throat. The tobacco smell intensified, as if the creature was asking for help, but Seungkwan clearly knew it wasn't done.  
  
"It's gaining strength again."  
  
Mingyu faced the creature, incredulous. "Gaining?"  
  
Seungkwan glanced at him. "I told you to stay inside!"  
  
"No, you didn't, you told me to run, and I did!"  
  
"But I implied it, and you're not helping!"  
  
Mingyu could swear he heard a weep from the smoke's silhouette, but when he turned around it was spreading again like legit tobacco smoke. _Oh Lord, oh fuck._ Seungkwan, however, predicted it was gonna happen and leaped to the middle of the street to finally aim at the spirit's where-was-supposed-to-be-its previously chest, and for some reason the blade, in fact, sank in and given the way the smoke wavered, it seemed to hurt.  
  
"Way too easy", said him. "Glad it's a weak one".  
  
The tobacco smell was gone. In front of their eyes, there was a more convincing, materialising human body; a man, in shades of gray, probably in his mid-forties. _That motherfucker was living in my walls, what the actual fuck_ , Mingyu thought to himself.  
  
Seungkwan got closer to him, a serious countenance on his usually cheerful face, and touched his forehead with his right thumb.  
  
"Lee Sang Kyun. Forty-six years. Found dead on 5 of July, 2017. You're an awful one, Lee, I'd better don't even mention what you've made."  
  
"I'm deeply sorry", he said in a monotone tone.  
  
"You wouldn't corrupt like that if you really were. But I have faith you'll change in afterlife." Seungkwan watched him glow, like a supernova, and Mingyu could see in his eyes how familiar he was with those kind of supernatural phenomena. "I'm counting on you."  
  
Accepting his fate (or terribly dead inside as much as he was physically), the man let himself go, in a last spark he was gone. No smoke, no lights flickering. Seungkwan turned around, his hand open towards Mingyu.  
  
"Extra coin."  
  
"It fell on the floor when you tried to kill me."  
  
"Oh. Sorry, forgot it." they walked back to the laundromat, Mingyu still astonished at what he just witnessed. "You cannot believe what you just saw, I assume?"  
  
"Yes. I mean, no."  
  
Seungkwan smiled as he took the coin from the floor.  
  
"Sooo, this guy was a human before he existed as a bizarre tobacco smoke form of living, went berserk while stuck on this plan and corrupted like that." after putting the coins in, Seungkwan pushed some clothes in one of the washer. "He was a terrible husband. I saw some of the breaking points of his life the moment I touched his forehead, hope he redeems himself in the future."  
  
"Corrupted. Corruption as in mental collapse?"  
  
Seungkwan was done with putting the clothes in, so he poured some detergent in both the washers.  
  
"I'd say so. Must be hard living on earth with no one recognizing you, carrying the weight of guilt on your back. Not sorry for him, though. He should apologize sincerely to the ones he hurt."  
  
Mingyu stayed in silence.  
  
"Hey, cutie. Do you think he went to hell?"  
  
"You're the supernatural one here. Thought you knew the answer?"  
  
"Us, soul reapers, don't know at all. We're just heading lost people to afterlife." The washers started dancing, round and round. "It's a quick wash. Could you stay?"  
  
"Why are you asking me to stay? It's not like you're vulnerable or whatever."  
  
"I mean, it's amusing to know someone like you." _Great_. Now Mingyu is screaming inside. Seungkwan, noticing what he just said, fake coughs. "Sensitive ones. You got it."  
  
"Uhm. Yes. I got it."  
  
They're sitting down on floor in absolute silence, by the noisy washers and the cicadas' sound. Mingyu ran out of questions, since he's still processing the craziness he got into because of a damn coin. An extra coin. In other hand, Seungkwan is staring at the sleeves of his pink hoodie, then starts to chatter about how it got dirty easily, a topic that made Mingyu able to pretend he's in a 100% casual situation. Explanations would make it harder at this time. And he's still human, so logically, was starting to get exhausted.  
  
"Nice socks", said Seungkwan at some point. "Is this Lightning McQueen?"  
  
"Yes. But it's, like, five years old. Thought no one would figure it out."  
  
"You're not rich, I guess."  
  
"You neither."  
  
"Broke ones recognize each other."

Mingyu let out a soft laugh at Seungkwan's words. That was the last thing he remembered before closing his eyes and falling asleep, not even realizing he was that whacked. He has no idea of how he just woke up on his own bed, at his own flat, after all of it happened. The tobacco smell is gone and, incredibly, he could finally feel the morning's freshness.  
  
And oh my god. He was going to be late to work.

* * *

_"How was work today? Have you been eating well? I mean, real food, and not those thingies people call junk food."_  
  
"I'm doing fine. And yes, I can guarantee you my stomach is in perfect condition."  
  
 _"Are you sure? Like 100% sure?"_  
  
"Yes, mom", he replied in a falsely annoyed tone, getting a chuckle from his mom on the other end of the line. "I've been working hard, so you can trust me.  
  
 _"I'm counting on you, Gyu. You better come visit us someday, ok? We miss you."_  
  
"Of course. Miss you too."  
  
 _"Call me if you need something!"_  
  
"I will. Love you, mom."  
  
 _"Love you too",_ she said lastly before the call ended. Mingyu turned off his cellphone, still staring at it as if his family could see him through the black screen.  
  
Mingyu walked back towards the back door of the kitchen. He took a LOA of college and was saving money for the future, working full-time at a relatively known restaurant from his neighborhood, and he somewhat liked it. A decent salary, good, stable clientele, a established friendship with his co-workers and the fact that he was very skilled on that cuisine thing. Ok, still not the best in one technique or another, but he got his money and that's what mattered. Mingyu put his cellphone at his pocket – with his vape and his extra coins, as usual – and opened the door while overthinking the possibility his mother is disappointed with him. _No, she could never,_ reinforced to himself. _This woman gave birth to you, Kim Mingyu, there's no reason for you to be negative after those whole two years living by yourself._  
  
(But it would be the end of times if she found out about the soul reaper thing that happened two weeks ago. Mingyu was 100% aware of it.)  
  
Eleven o'clock were closing hours. At that moment, everyone was gone except for Hansol and Wonwoo, both sitting at the kitchen's main counter and staring at a cellphone. Hansol was the youngest among them, a New York kid, recently hired as a waiter and the only human being in the entire world that was able to study and work part-time without going insane. Wonwoo was also an academic guy, but as one of the first employees in there, he was one step away from running away and turning himself into a Jack Kerouac type of writer, living off the crumbs and driving by the shore. Today, if it was even possible, he was more done than ever.  
  
"Oh, you're back" Hansol turned around to see him. "We were waiting for you."  
  
"I'm the honorable guest of the day?"  
  
"I wouldn't say so. Today's news aren't that good", Wonwoo looked at his cellphone's screen, than at Mingyu again. "Choi Seungcheol is drunk and I'm assuming he doesn't trust anyone but us to vent out to."  
  
"He didn't make the best of the choices, though", added Hansol. "He called Wonwoo about seven times and sent him, like, twelve voice messages."  
  
Mingyu looked at them, a confused expression on his face. "Uh. Am I getting this right?"  
  
Wonwoo simply nodded.  
  
"It's not like he's not human."  
  
"No one knows the truth, right?" Hansol faced Mingyu in absolute confusion, than he noticed what he just said. God, Kim Mingyu, could you stop thinking about what happened that day? "What? I'm just kidding!"  
  
"We know", replied Wonwoo, fixing his glasses. "Anyhow, I've known Seungcheol for a long time and I can tell he is really sensitive like that. But he rarely speak up. I think today was an... important day to him."  
  
"Maybe he just fell in absolute despair."  
  
"No, Hansol."  
  
"Let me listen to the messages too", whined Mingyu, meddling himself between the two and clicking the 'play' button. Seungcheol was their boss's son, but regardless of his privileges, he was always helping the restaurant's employees as he could. Almost like an older brother, good at giving advice and Mingyu'd say he's a competent cooker too. So it was a bit of a shock listening to him ugly crying, saying incoherent things mixed to bullshit like _"pepperoni pizza actually tastes really boring"_ and _"actually, I'm feeling like a handful of garbage, they smell bad and don't have brains"_ , and when he's done he records a silent voice message. Some seconds later, though, he starts talking again.  
  
 _"I hate being the black sheep. Why am I the black sheep? I'm hot, I have good musical taste, I have the potential to work on any branch, but better than all of these things, I have suuuuch a fat a-"_  
  
Wonwoo paused the voice message, face blank. "I was going to Seungcheol's. But I think he'd feel better if we all make a visit to him together."  
  
"Damn. Never thought someday it would be the other way round", said Hansol. "I'm in."  
  
Mingyu nodded.  
  
"Me too. Tomorrow's sunday, after all. But you know I ain't going to-"  
  
"...to take care of our hangover asses, I know", completed Hansol, as if he heard that millions of times. In fact, he had. "No one has ever seen me drunk. Even myself. But what can I say about Wonu, hm?  
  
"Bold of you to assume Seungcheol left drinks at home", he replied. "Also, I'm driving today."  
  
"Why not me?" Hansol pouted.  
  
"I just rented it. Plus you, uh, just got your driver's license."  
  
"And you're counting on me to drive y'all home tomorrow. I'm already expecting this." Mingyu grinned knowingly, after all, he could tell no one could refute him.  
  
As usual, they'd spend six or seven minutes inside the muggy car, a driver Wonwoo advancing slowly as he glances at the stray cats by the sidewalk. The path that leads to Seungcheol's house is very familiar to them: he lives alone by a straight street, a big, grey-ish house whose rent he probably paid to his own father (at least, most people assumed. Rich, greedy family things). Mingyu, clearly unable of staying still inside the claustrophobic vehicle, was the first one to get out.  
  
There was a funny thing about this neighborhood. The house next door was ridiculously narrower than Seungcheol's, plus the great amount of random colors splashed at the windows was a perfect archictect struggle pic. A balcony in purple, some doodles on the tiles – how in the world can you doodle on a tile? – and the words I'M SEEING YOUR ASS in caps, at the top of the second floor. Someday the house's owner (or there were more than one?) would be sued for the complete mess he made. At that moment, though, Mingyu also noticed the pieces extended on the clothesline, but mainly, the familiarity of _that_ specific pink hoodie.  
  
"Distracted by the Ass Seekers Household, Kim?", Hansol sneaked to Mingyu's side. "Have I told you my jazz assignment partner lives there?"  
  
Mingyu faced him, confused. "What? Seriously? Do actual people live there?"  
  
"Yes. I didn't expect him to be this eccentric, but honestly that's the dopest about him", replied Hansol in a shrug. "His name is-"  
  
"Oh my God, Wonwoo, you fucker. You didn't even answer me and still have the audacity of showing up when I'm looking like this?"  
  
Seungcheol was with his upper body out of the front window, his hair and clothes all messed up; not a typical Choi Seungcheol scene. Wonwoo, as he was expecting it, muffled a laugh and walked closer to him. "We were at work, you dumbass. I brought those two to redemption together."  
  
"Don't you hate me?"  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"I think you do." Seungcheol then looked at Mingyu and Hansol, pointing at them. "But they're good. I should have called them instead."  
  
"That's actually true. Wonwoo is a pain on the ass" said Mingyu in a clear voice, Hansol chuckles in response to a annoyed Wonwoo. "You're such a drama queen, Choi, would you let us in?"  
  
Seungcheol sighed, probably giddy when he went to the door and opened it. "I have a lot to talk, today was shit and y'all know it. Mostly this guy over there who hates me."  
  
Wonwoo lets out a silent snort and it's the first one to enter the house, followed by the other two. Despite the many times they've been at Seungcheol's, there was always a new detail added to the living room no one has noticed before – the fancy, recently bought sofa, for example, was now covered by sake and soju bottles, some of them lying on the floor in queue like a domino effect. Notebook sheets scattered across the table, some of them with his own handwriting and many notes about all subjects someone could count. Ah, only by the scenery, Mingyu could tell exactly what happened.  
  
"I didn't pass the exams. Again. My father cannot handle a bad inheritor, but it's not like I wanna be a good one." Seungcheol is lying on the center carpet, facing the empty ceiling. "I have been studying so much."  
  
Mingyu sitted by his side. "Uh, overburdened?"  
  
"How would I not be?" he takes a deep breath, trying not to look more fragile than he already is. "I'd do better if I were more focused. It's not like it's the first time I failed, and worse than th-"  
  
"Hey. We know you did what you could at the moment." Wonwoo put a hand on his shoulder. "Those people are just being overly harsh on you nad making you blame yourself."  
  
"You were supposed to hate me."  
  
"You're such a whiny child when you're drunk."  
  
"And you should respect me even when I'm looking dull like this! I'm older."  
  
Wonwoo then took a soju bottle from the sofa. "If that's the case, would you let us drink and bawl our eyes out with you?"  
  
Hansol chuckled.  
  
"Weren't you the responsible one?"  
  
"It doesn't stop me from drinking."  
  
"If y'all letting me talk. I should feel even more bad for myself", complained Seungcheol, drinking the last drops of the soju at his side. When Mingyu was going to say something reassuring, though, he turned back and could see Wonwoo and Hansol doing cheers with unfinished sake bottles. Oh my God, that's definitely not the best thing to do right now, thought an also exhausted Mingyu – even knowing tomorrow was Sunday and that, maybe, Seungcheol would feel better in a chaotic environment. And himself too, they're young and stupid, after all.  
  
"Those were the last two", said Hansol after taking a sip of the sake. "Will Mr. Kim be our sober mediator?  
  
Mingyu shrugged. "Not today. Actually, I'm getting some more in the fridge." In fact, he was willing to forget all this week's stress while talking idly about it. Drunk. Those lines, however, he kept to himself.

* * *

  
  
It's 1 PM when Mingyu wakes up. He was on top of a loud-snoring Seungcheol that, surprisingly, was smiling more peacefully than ever. They're on the middle of the kitchen, what makes him remember well about the late night snacks they had – better known as alcohol and badly-made sandwiches – plus the mess the four of them made on a karaoke full of crying-laughing sessions. They left Hansol's playlist on repeat and forgot to turn the cellphone off, now playing some indie rock song no one (but Hansol) listens to. Mingyu then notices he was the first one to wake up, reaching out for the sink countertop to pause the song, however, at that moment a new message popped up on Hansol's notification bar.  
  
 _ **lil boo (01:04 PM)**_  
 _hey nonie_  
 _i saw you at richeol's_  
 _saw you blurry through his window tonight tbh_  
  
Richeol? That was a good wordplay, even when Mingyu takes some seconds to get it.  
  
 _ **lil boo (01:05 PM)**_  
 _have you forgotten we have to attend mr seo's classes tomorrow_  
 _the 1st part of the jazz assignment_  
 _did you make the sheets_  
 _bcs i havent_  
  
 _ **lil boo (01:06 PM)**_  
 _geez are you dead or smth why dont you answer me_  
 _ANYWAYS_  
 _we have to finish this shit today_  
 _im coming_  
 _you better show up or im_  
  
 _ **lil boo (01:07 PM)**_  
 _im_  
 _idk. but you better show up_  
  
Mingyu could assume he was the said partner that... uh, lived at The Ass Seekers™ household. He strided quietly into the house's rooms and corridors to avoid waking a blissfull Seungcheol up, just to find a Hansol – more comfortably than anyone – sleeping on the living room's carpet. He didn't look drunk at all. It's ridiculously unfair how he was the youngest at the same time he was the more stable one. Mingyu shook his arm, one, two, three times.  
  
"Hey. Your, uh, jazz pal texted you."  
  
"Hm", hummed Hansol in response.  
  
"He told he's coming. And that the deadline ends tomorrow."  
  
"Hm".  
  
"C'mon, Hansol, wake up. Aren't you minimally worried?"  
  
"No", he simply says back, before turning his face down.  
  
Someone rings the bell. Then, knocks at the front gate as if it was the door.  
  
"I think he's already there."  
  
"Tell him I'll finish by dawn."  
  
"You tell him, amirite?"  
  
"Tomorrow", Hansol murmurs. He's clearly not thinking straight, probably groogy from sleep, but clear enough for Mingyu to notice, again, that he wasn't struggling with his hangover. This boy is just too lazy.  
  
A voice is heard. "Hansol Vernon Chwe. I'm going to sue your entire family if you don't show up, for fuck's sake-"  
  
Sounds strangely familiar. Mingyu shivered like he's reliving one of the weirdest moments of his live (and, in fact, he was).  
  
"He's here", insists Mingyu.  
  
"Hm".  
  
Hansol is sleeping again.  
  
"God, sleepovers are such a pain in the ass", complains the voice. "Fine, I'm going to jump over this gate, even if it costs my backbone and my overall reputation, because I ain't going to fail no project!"  
  
A moment of silence. Goddamn. Mingyu tries not to roll his eyes in displeasure and when his hand is on the knob, he hears the boy count:  
  
"One, two, three-"  
  
Mingyu opens the door, facing the "lil boo" guy with wide eyes.

He isn't wearing the pink hoodie, neither equipped with a _yari_ spear, but his red hair and his pouty, indignated expression are all impossible to not be recognized.  
  
"First you try to kill me, now you're planning to break into my friend's house. How convenient", says Mingyu, still perplexed, blinking as if he want to guarantee himself it's not a weird dream. "Anyways, good morning to you too, Seungkwan."


	2. dream to the deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Human-soul contracts are a new experience for both of them. For Mingyu, looks like it's just an impulsive decision. But for Seungkwan, it's the beginning of something bigger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiiii... i'm kinda late :| but i came back with a new chapter!!! thank you for being patient with this author over there, i got more kudos than i expected for a first ff, i'm so glad i cannot put into words-  
> pls comment and gimme feedbacks 🙏 it means much to me

"Errrm..." Seungkwan pretended to sigh nonchalant, his eyes looking at everything but Jeonghan. "I'm assuming you misinterpreted the situation."

Jeonghan smirked. "Oh, you cannot outsmart me, honey."

"I don't understand", lied.

"So I'm explaining." He held Seungkwan's shoulders, turning him to see the pieces extended on the clothesline through the windows. "Last night you went to some laundromat and thought I wouldn't notice? Our own tank is empty and clean, but more evident than that, the clothing smell like lavender detergent."

The liar faked a calm expression. "So what?"

"We don't have lavender detergent, Seungkwan".

He finally sighed, running out of ideas of lies to tell. Jeonghan beamed as he did expect his oblivious reaction, crossing his arms and waiting for the young bastard to turn back and finally face him. Better than anyone – ok, maybe as much as the other three that lived with both of them – Seungkwan knew what Jeonghan could do to his housemates, not only because he's the oldest among them but also because he's one of the strongest soul reapers in South Korea, he knows how to act and what words he should use very well. Still with his typical smug face, he leans towards the younger one willing to annoy him some more.

"Do you know what comes next?"

Seungkwan rolls his eyes. "It's not like I committed a war crime or something."

"The rules are clear." Jeonghan turns his cellphone on and read on the notes: " _Rule Number 4: never cheat on your house comrades._ Also there's _Rule Number 7: when a comrade is designed to wash the clothes_ -"

"... _he has to do it without getting help, blah blah blah_." Seungkwan puts his hand on his waist, impatient. "But you're always breaking Rule Number 4, you better not even try to play another trick on me."

Jeonghan is still smiling. "Oh, today it won't be me. I already told the other three."

The second Seungkwan sighs on exasperation, he sees Jihoon, Seokmin and Joshua showing up at the front door and he can tell they returned from supermarket with the – uh, at least twenty instant ramyun packages – just a casual day in their young adult lives. They would never hurt me in any way, right?, thinks Seungkwan while watching the three of them chatting about something and (probably) pretending they didn't hear Jeonghan at all. That bitch was pretty confident of himself at that moment.

"Do y'all need any help?", asks Jeonghan serenely, as he's planning this moment for weeks. Knowing him, maybe it's in fact true.

"I'm fine", Joshua is the first one to enter the house, carrying a large bag and with his habitual, angelical grin. "But I don't know about Seokmin. He's dealing with a weird spirit that has been chasing him in our way home."

Seungkwan sneaks in. "What happened, Shua?"

"We don't know. Jihoon and I didn't even saw the spirit. Maybe he just have to put some glasses on", Joshua shrugs, but he looks genuinely concerned.

Jihoon sneaks in, his arms struggling with big amount of instant ramyun packages. "We should look out for a veteran to understand what's going on with him. He's one of the most sensitive among us, after all."

"It looked like a... watergun, I guess?", Seokmin showed up, uneasy with the damned spirit. "It tried to kill me. With the water."

Jeonghan widened his eyes. "Wow, that's really weird. A watergun?"

"A watergun."

"Y'all are trying to prank me, I know", Seungkwan concluded in clear voice. "I would never be that stupid to believe in watergun spirits."

"I'm not lying!" Seokmin insisted. "It may look unreal, I know, but I swear I saw it, uh, flying and splashing water on innocent people."

"How much Jeonghan paid you?"

"He would never spend his money on something it's not Jihoon-related!"

"What?", Jihoon stared at him, wide eyes and face going red. Seungkwan could see Jeonghan looking at Jihoon suggestively, for fuck's sake, his poor eyes. "Uhm. Anyways, you should trust Seokmin. His intuition never fails."

"Oh, okay. Jeonghan threatening me about pranks and now a watergun spirit going to destroy Seokmin's will to live, I got it", Seungkwan walks towards the door and picks Joshua's bag, and as he expected, there it was. A large, childish-like watergun. "What's next?"

Two seconds of silence. Seungkwan is really feeling himself right now, beaming proudly while looking at his comrades' eyes with the watergun in hands. He points it to Jeonghan, who's on his side, and shoots in the most epic shounen-anime way, oh yes, he's finally going to ruin his legacy as the Prank Master. Oh, yes. _Uh._ Wait. Seungkwan tries to shoot again. Wait, wait a goddamn second. 

The gun is empty.

While Jeonghan stares at him like he's a miserable beetle coming out of the garbage, he realizes he's screwed up. Oh, Boo Seungkwan, you're just too innocent, he thinks to himself. Joshua, with the most cocky smile he ever saw coming from a usaully-chill guy like him, turned to Seokmin and exclaimed: "Fire!"

Seokmin picks something from the front garden, looking like a water balloon – oh no, not a water balloon right now – and throws it directly at Seungkwan's face. Yeah, water shoots never ever hurted that much. Then there's other on his left shoulder, on his ankles, he's as soaked as dead inside. When he opens his eyes, almost outraged, there's another one right on the middle of his chest, messing his shirt even more.

Jihoon is laughing loudly and Joshua is also picking the water ballons to help with the attack, ah yes, that's what he calls a day living in the chaotic environment only The Ass Seekers™ household is able to maintain without going insane. They start chasing poor Seungkwan in the corridors, then he's running back to the front door and hiding on their garden, but when he's going to counterattack there's only three water balloons remaining next to him. 

Even not succeeding 100% on his improvised attack on Joshua and Seokmin, he feels himself grinning when he aims proudly at Jeonghan.

"Consider yourself a dead man, Yoon Jeonghan!" 

_Oh, what a throw._ Gets him right in the face. Jihoon muffled another laugh while looking at his soaked, trying-not-to-look-annoyed face. 

"I'm pretty sure the tables have turned, no?" Jihoon, convinced, eyed Jeonghan's now blank face. "As I said, Kwan's rage would defeat you one time ot another."

He sighed. "At least the plan worked."

"But we got attacked too!" pouted Seokmin. "Guess the house's victim won this time."

"No, I cannot accept this." Jeonghan walked outside, getting closer to Seungkwan. "I have many aces up my sleeve."

"Like what? What stupid strategy are you hiding, Yoon Jeonghan? Bluff? I'm not letting you fool me today!" 

The oldest one grins devilishly once again. He takes a step forward and picks the garden hose next to the front door, pointing to Seungkwan like he's giving him his death sentence.

"Never threat a soul reaper that's stronger than you, Boo Seungkwan."

"Are you saying I'm weak? Oh honey, I wouldn't be proud of being a boomer!"

Jeonghan turns on the garden's hose, but Seungkwan dodges faster. One more time, they are running and chasing each other like two kids. Joshua thinks of eating ramyun since running around made him hungry, but in the end he decides to record the scene for Instagram stories – featuring Seokmin's loud laugh and cheering for both of them. When he lets his guard down, Seungkwan tries to catch the hose from Jeonghan's hands, both of them pushing each other until the entire neighborhood is looking at them with judging eyes (plus, Jihoon never felt that embarassed in his entire life).

Ah, yes, another one of Boo Seungkwan's typical saturday mornings.

* * *

Now Seungkwan was screwed. While he felt himself biting the tip of his pen, Hansol struggled with maintaining his eyes open and directed to the music theory book right in front of him. He absolutely did study, paid attention to the classes and better than all of that, went pretty good at the tests; so what's the point of worry about elaborating a single sheet music? Moreover, the library's hush wasn't helping his already scarce ideas, however it's not like the noise would help them either.

Worse than all of that, there's also Kim Mingyu. The cutie he tried to kill when they first met, and it must sound weird, but his Lightning McQueen-themed pair of socks added to his strawberry vape scent have been haunting him for all the days since their encounter (he doesn't know why the memory keeps replaying on his damned mind). Now he's dressing properly, distracted by a book he found in the detective novels' section, clearly uncomfortable on this whole situation. Seungkwan was starting to get anxious by all the uneasiness. He could almost feel an elephant growing bigger and bigger in the room.

Before Seungkwan could start making a scene in a need for good grades at his first year in university – something that Hansol probably doesn't care about – Mingyu came out of the Choi's house. Not in his best state, to be honest, but it's not like hangovers turns cuties cutier. "I'll drive you two to a library. This place is just so messy", he simply said, probably wanting to get rid of them (mainly a sleepy Hansol, who only woke up when he was craving some snacks). Wonwoo let them use the rented car, since he's so tired for complaining. They let Seungcheol sleep, more than anyone, he deserves it, as stated by a relieved Mingyu.

When they're by the library, he barely pays attention to Seungkwan's presence, like he's denying his human appearance right in front of his eyes and he clearly cannot hide it. A quick gaze, while Mingyu's still on his seat, is enough to both of them to conclude a proper conversation is needed, so at the moment Seungkwan is going to open his mouth to ask him to stay for a bit (again), the taller one already says:

"I'm staying too for awhile, I need, uh, to pick up some books."

Seungkwan is listening to a random bebop song on one of Hansol's earphones, trying to find any depth, charisma, pattern, abstract details that could lead their project to perfection. Not that he's a perfectionist, but music is the most human thing about him and all the emotions he want to portray through it sometimes just feel ridiculously empty. His fingers tap the table while he talks, pretending unpretentiousness, of not-so-technical stuff they could elaborate out of a brainstorm.

"...and when the guitar solo ends, there is a little piano sequence, ending with all the instruments together at some point!" He looks at Hansol, expectantly. "What do you think?"

"Didn't understand a thing", Seungkwan puffs with his reply. "You know I'm better with the lyrics and emotional stuff, right?"

"You're not the only one. We suck at it."

Hansol chuckles, unbothered. "I was willing to ignore this assignment for the rest of my life."

"I'm almost considering plagiarism."

"Then we're failing for real."

"If it's truly a lose-lose situation, I'm determined not to sleep on the next classes.

"And I'm going to the bathroom." Mingyu interrupts, no more words needed, leaving his book over the table and disappearing into the corridor. 

Seungkwan could feel the elephant returning to a spot next to them. 

"Uhm. I'm going to print some staff paper", says Hansol.

"I'm... finishing this music theory chapter."

Some minutes passes by. They take notes and listen to bebop samples, draw some musical notes on the staff paper, sometimes finding their own ideas stupid until they change it slightly. Hansol is not that bad – Seungkwan can say he's way better than him at this. When they run out of ideas, Seungkwan looks to the other side and starts thinking why is Mingyu taking so long. Maybe he's just smoking, he thinks. No, nevertheless, he's a special one.

But if...

"I'm going to check out on Mingyu", before Hansol could say something like _but I'm the Mingyu's friend here_ , Seungkwan gets up quickly. Taking off the earphone, he takes a little to find the bathroom and finds the door by the classical books section – where most of the nostalgic spirits enjoy to chill – slightly open. At the other side, he could see the tall, cute guy typing on this cellphone with his left hand and the vape on the other.

He notices Seungkwan by the door and widens his eyes.

"Gosh. Thought it was a weird tobacco ghost again."

Seungkwan puts in a insulted expression. "Am I that ugly? I was going to check if you were ok."

"Ah- Did I take that long?"

"You did, and plus, I almost thought you were beaten up by some bad spirit."

Mingyu snorts awkwardly, looking back to his cellphone's screen.

"Actually, I was going to return and ask you some questions. But now you came in and-" Seungkwan was looking curiously at him and he must have noticed it, since he interrupts himself and shakes lightly his head. "Anyways."

Serious and slightly worried, he walks towards Seungkwan.

"How can I stop?"

"Stop what?"

"Seeing and feeling the presence of those... things." Mingyu looks pretty worried. "I swear, I've never saw all of this. But then the tobacco guy came, you came, and I know I wasn't supposed to see this."

"Are you saying you never had those special abilities?"

Mingyu nods. 

"Sometimes I think that guy cursed me."

"He couldn't", Seungkwan says a little lower, as if someone could hear them. Probably could. "Corrupted ones cannot even touch people, like us, soul reapers, when we're not in our human forms. But they are... how can I say? A little more... stealthy."

"Stealthy?"

"They lose everything that makes them human. Trespass material, in some cases they can destroy it too. You should be glad Lee Sang Kyun didn't ruin your flat from the inside out!"

"I wouldn't be glad for someone that made my house smell like shit, though."

"Not shittier than his existence the time he was alive, I'd say. Buuut that doesn't really matter now", raising his head, he analyzed Mingyu's anxious expression. "Do you feel something now?"

"What?"

"Something weird. Maybe a scent, an unfamiliar presence, those kind of things."

There was silence. Some seconds passed by. Seungkwan doesn't break the eye contact, nor even when Mingyu finally speaks:

"Did you see someone at the classical books section?"

"And what made you think it's not from this plane?"

"You're being too serious. I don't like that."

"I'm trying to look professional here, ok?" Seungkwan sighs in indignation. "Reformulating what I just said: are you sure it's from another plan?"

"No, I'm not, I may be hallucinating all of it, if I was feeling ok I would not be here." Mingyu then points to the outside, voice monotone. "I know it's here. How do I know it's not human? Well, I don't know, just feel. And you know that I never felt supermatural feelings."

Seungkwan shrugs, convinced. "A very plain response. Your abilities are pretty limited, but you sure are functioning properly."

"So that means..."

"Yes, one of them is here! Do you have any clue of the other ones?" 

"Wait." Mingyu stares at him, now more seriously. "There are other ones?"

"Of course! Spirits are everywhere. In every inch of floor we cannot even imagine, walking around, sometimes looking for their loved ones. Maybe you're just able to feel the strongest ones" The soul reaper fixes his red hair, giving the taller one a laid-back smile to reassure him. "Hey, they're not corrupted, they're fine. Aaaannnd answering your first question; yes, there's a way to stop."

Mingyu widens his eyes for the second time that day. 

"There is?"

"Yes. But first, help me to find that spirit at the classical books section" Seungkwan pushes Mingyu by his wrist, rapidly guiding him outside the bathroom. "Did you see it?"

"Only feelings", then, he grabs Seungkwan's hand over his wrist. "Question. Are you going to attack it with... the spear too?"

He gives Mingyu an almost blank expression. "I'm not that merciless! I'll just send it to the other side."

Mingyu gives a suspicious look, but let Seungkwan drag him through the corridors and its book shelves. The soul reaper's gaze flies from left to right, still holding on Mingyu – well, them being practically strangers to each other makes the situation even weirder – until the moment he stumbles over a book. 

"Dom Quixote de la Mancha", notices Seungkwan, catching it from the floor. "You must be a highschool freshman, amirite?"

A silhouette is visible. Long hair, messy uniform, green socks and no shoes; it's a girl, a pretty young one. Mingyu probably is having a throwback time, reflects Seungkwan, leaning down to her height and probably seeing her clearlier than anyone. She stops reading the book she has in hands to look up at his reassuring face.

"Already finished it. Now it's The Tempest", she says.

"Shakespeare's?" 

"Yes."

Seungkwan sits by her side.

"I've knew him for long. Did you know I had friends of mine that lived at the same time as him?" he talks as he wants her to keep a secret. "Might look crazy, but time for us is crazier."

The girl suddenly goes blank, her shape oscillating for a second. "Are you one of them?"

"What kind of 'them'? An angel?" he has a warm smile on his face. "If that's the case, I'd say so."

Her grip on the book is firmer than before.

"Time's up already?"

"You look serene. Seems like you're satisfied enough with your trajectory." he looks up at Mingyu. "Overtook this one guy right here."

"I'm literally still alive", Mingyu replies, turning to the girl. "I envy you. I didn't study nor read during my highschool years. Even, uh, afterlife, you're doing pretty well."

She lets out a humble smile. 

"Thanks. I'm a little... afraid. Do you two know what comes next?"

Both of them look at each other, and Seungkwan decides to talk first. "It would be a spoiler. I'll just assure you that it's pretty fun. Better than being stuck on a library."

"Do they have libraries on there?"

"Never went to one, but I'm sure heaven has." The girl felt her hands trembling, took a deep breath and held the book tighter in her arms. In a sudden, Seungkwan gets out of his own body, letting Mingyu catch his human body asleep while his soul – identical, but eerily shiny – touches the girl's forehead with his right thumb.

"What-" Mingyu started to say, but no one listened.

"Min Ae Ri, right? Dead last September. You'll be finishing highschool soon, don't worry. Your friends and family in Earth will always love you."

Like glitter, paper smell and honey drops, she disappears in midair. She's going away in peace and with a calm smile like the majority of the good ones; Seungkwan knows it's not a tragic scenario. He's familiar with emotional moments and quick goodbyes of people he doesn't really know, but still carry part of their stories with him. Particularly, he thinks it's beautiful.

When he turns back, his eyes still sparkling because of Ae Ri's departure, Mingyu looks somewhat melancholic.

"What's wrong?"

"That was... sad. Like a melodrama or something."

"It's a good thing. Soul reapers aren't just about fighting cool monsters, we say comforting words too." Seungkwan notices 'The Tempest' book now on his left hand, like it's magically meant to be with him. "She left the book."

Still with Seungkwan's human body on his arms, he sits down cautiously on the floor by soul reaper Seungkwan's side. "There's a quote in this book that's like _'hell is empty and all the devils are here'_. If you say there's a heaven... do you think there's a hell?"

"You're getting too emotional, cutie", he replies, giving him a pat on the shoulder that tresspass his body. "Didn't you say you haven't read books during highschool? How do you know that?"

"Oh. Wonwoo, a friend of mine, has it as his Tinder bio."

Seungkwan laughs. _I was expecting you to pull out your hidden intelligence card,_ he thinks silently.

"You're unexpected. I was expecting you to run away. But as now you know better..." he looks like he's going to tell a top secret. "Do you still want to stop?"

The taller one gulps, now pensive. "I think living with it would be difficult. It's not a Kim Mingyu thing to deal with, you know."

"Kinda. But even Kims Mingyus like you are human beings. And when humans want something from superior beings like us, they have to do a favor back."

"Ah, yes, superior beings", disdains him, expecting those Seungkwan-y words.

Seungkwan faces Mingyu. His black hair, his tan skin, his slight bags under his eyes. His sleep deprived agenda attacking again (still kinda cute). At the same time, he's concerned, however every soul reaper's human side would see themselves on his actual confusion.

"You're giving me your gift."

"My gift?" Mingyu feels himself pressed against the book shelf only by Seungkwan's words. "Is that an euphemism for 'selling my soul'?"

He makes an offended expression. "Hey, first of all, we're more of angels than any evil entity out there! I'm just saying that giving up on your gift is the same as gifting someone else. And, in this case, it's me."

"So..."

"You'll only manifest it when you're out of your body. But for me to do that... you're going to help me."

"And am I becoming one of y'all?" Mingyu gets up, facing him directly and almost letting the physical Seungkwan fall. "Oh, no way, I'm not playing with death that early."

"It's a human-soul contract, you're not playing, you'll be saving."

Seungkwan takes a step closer, as if he wants to guarantee he's being heard. 

"It's impossible for you to have a normal life without using your unloved ability for helping us, at least for a while. This is the price of ingratitude. You'll be helping me to catch the corrupted ones until the higher ones determine you're worthy of returning to your desired life."

Mingyu is still looking at him, no words coming out of your mouth. _Shit. Did I freak the cute human out?_

So, he decides to add: "What do you think? Deal?"

His expression fall to his own hand when extending his arm, like a dealer from an epic movie would do. _Definitely_ , this whole situation is freaking the human out. Mingyu looses his grip at physical Seungkwan's arm and looks like he is undecided between accepting it or not.

"Hey, do you agree or not? Hansol and our jazz assignment are waiting for me.

Mingyu takes a deep breath, let the tension go away and starts mumbling, unpretentiously.

"I've wanted a change in life for so long. In my dreams, my job is not that boring and I haven't took a LOA from college. But as much I'm scared of my own newly discovered ability, I'm scared of losing an opportunity."

"Then... are you using it for world's good for now on? Or are you living haunted against your will?

Mingyu hesitates a little, but closes his eyes and extends his hand.

"I'm in. Don't make me change my mind."

Hearing those words, Seungkwan then lets out a slightly surprised giggle.

"I... didn't expect that. You're really surprising sometimes", he says with a smile, catching his hand right after.

Well, kinda. He's still out of his body.

The most terrifying part of it is that those kind of deals turns you aware of bigger entities watching your life, step by step. Seungkwan has never made a human-soul deal, so he'd say it's new for him too, even not admitting it with concise words or thoughts. They're glowing, the entire library is glowing, he can feel sparks through their bodies and it doesn't feel beautiful as it looks.

"What the fuck is that", mumbles Mingyu, stressed out.

"The entities know that the deal was made", Seungkwan explains, not as calm and professionally as he wanted to look like. "So... now it's time."

"Time for-"

Before Mingyu could end his sentence, he suddenly feels himself being pushed out. Seungkwan could finally feel the warmth of his hand – no, not his _his_ hand. His soul's hand. There is a Kim Mingyu out of his own body, an incredulous expression on his face when he notices his physical form asleep by the book shelf. 

Seungkwan is shining on sparks. "Well, now you're one of us. You can leave your body whenever you want."

"Oh. _Oh_. That's it." Mingyu is probably tired of saying ' _what the fuck_ ' and variables mentally so many times. But now, his eyes are genuinely, euphorically impressed, and he's facing Seungkwan directly. "Will I be able to do this even when the deal is over?"

"I don't know either. It's my first time."

"That's... dope. But it's scary too."

"More than losing an opportunity to change?"

Mingyu snorts.

"It's another kind of scary. A.. good one. But still don't know what to think."

* * *

"And that's what happened", says Seungkwan lastly, throwing himself on the sofa. "Any questions?"

Seokmin raises his hand. 

"Do you know Mingyu's Instagram username?"

"That's what you have to say?" Seungkwan lets out in an indignated voice tone, an unbothered Seokmin laughing at his reaction, already catching his phone over the room. 

"I just want to know if he's really as cute as you say!"

"But I didn't say anything about h-"

"You said 'cutie' three or four times in your speech", says Joshua, while sharpening the _katana_ sword in his soul reaper form, absolutely not impressed with Seungkwan's flush that came after. "Ah, the first love... Seokmin, do you feel it?"

"I can smell it. Feels as haunted as Jeonghan's fish ramyun", he concludes, comically stern. "But seriously, what's his Instagram username?"

Seungkwan rolls his eyes. "I don't know. I just... have his number, and I'm absolutely not going to tell you."

"You got his NUMBER?", Seokmin almost yells at his comrade's face. "Damn, things are going fast, Boo. Escalated from ''he's cute' to 'I got his number' very quickly."

"What do you mean??" Seungkwan responds out loud. "It's not it! I have to contact him, because now he's one of us. Kinda. Closed topic."

Joshua stands up, still out of his physical body, and leaves the katana behind. He sits by Seungkwan on the sofa and looks deeply into his eyes.

"There's a reason for you to tell us when Jeonghan and Jihoon are outside. Are you done with the teasing or something?"

"Han wouldn't tease Kwan for that", says Seokmin, not taking his eyes out of the Instagram app. "Weekends were supposed to be our days off, but they magically decided to verify if there's bad spirits out there... It'd sound hypocritical."

"I can't stand them. But actually, that's not the problem. They're the eldest ones on this soul-reaping thing, and..." Seungkwan keeps his lips pressed, trying to formulate a good answer. "You two know Jihoon can't stand humans. I'd better lie and say Mingyu is dead than telling the truth. And Jeonghan, as the lovey-dovey almost-boyfriend he is, would agree with him."

Joshua gives him a reassuring smile.

"Oh my God, you're getting emotional again. They're fine, Kwan. It's not like Jihoon really hates humans, he is just a little resentful of the past-"

"But he does hate.", says Seokmin bluntly. It makes Joshua turn to him and mouth something like 'you were supposed to help me', but he continues: "Not like it's bad or something! It's just a Jihoon thing that the rest of us don't share at all, but you, uh, are not Jihoon. This is what matters."

"Uh... thank you?", responds Seungkwan back. "I wanted to try something new, and he looked like he wanted it too. But now I'm thinking straight and everything I say just... seems stupid."

Joshua looks at him endearingly. "You're still a bit human, after all. Don't overthink. 

He looks back at Seokmin.

"So, did you find his Instagram?"

"Is it... min9yu_k? Wow, Josh, come here. Is he really our Mingyu?" Joshua gets up and look at the cellphone, looking impressed. Both of them let out a 'wooooaahh' at each photo they come across.

"Man. He's pretty handsome, no?"

"Boo, is it really him? It's exactly like the description you gave us, even better. Isn't him a model or something?"

"'Who needs a girlfriend when you have sushi-themed socks?' What kind of photo description is that?"

Seungkwan, however, was distracted by his own thoughts, a thing that he hasn't done for ages. He definitely doesn't regret the contract – he knows Mingyu is a special one. A chosen one, he dares to say. Kim Mingyu would be useful. But he doesn't want to use the human like he's an emotionless object. Wait, what the hell he wants to do, after all? He muffles his face on a pillow and lets the other two think he's having a lovestruck breakdown, it's not like he cares about it. But why is he thinking so much about what comes next?

Suddenly, the house's telephone rings. Seungkwan, caught of guard, turns back at Joshua and Seokmin that stopped giggling and answers the call himself. It's Jihoon's number. 

Ok, maybe they're screwed.

"Jihoon? Something wrong?"

 _"We're at the grove next to the university. There is-"_ his voice is interrupted by a loud explosion and a swearing Jeonghan. _"There is a corrupted one trying to kill us, and he's like, uh, fifteen feet tall."_

"Fifteen feet tall????" Seungkwan almost yells at the telephone, incredulous. "Is he-"

_"He looks like a bear. And a bit of an alligator. And it has human hands. But he's kinda blurry."_

Seungkwan holds his breath for some seconds. "No, but really..."

_"I'm not joking. Bring Seokmin and Joshua too. The faster the better. We cannot handle this-"_

The call is abruplty interrupted. Seungkwan, more scared than anything looks at the other two.

"It's by the university." 

Joshua gets up, already on his soul form. "Emergency?"

"Emergency."

For emergencies, they meant, we need to hurry up that part of their routine. Leaving their bodies, preparing their weapons, focusing themselves – the last one was always the most difficult, though, even being used to it. Those details, most people shouldn't know (and probably, never will), nor even their judging neighborhood. Seungkwan looks up to the sky, the spear materializing itself on his hands in a discreet spark, then in a blink of an eye he is a scarlet, gloomy butterfly. Seokmin is green, Joshua is purple, but the three of them are barely seen when blended with the dark night. In any way, life is brighter when it has some action, supernatural or not. Even the idea of saving Jeonghan and Jihoon from a bear-alligator with human hands sounded like having a good time for his soul-reaping ass.

Ah, yes, another one of Boo Seungkwan's typical days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i promise things are going to get better after chapter 3 hshshshshs those first two were merely a highlight medley of gyuboo's adventures that comes next 👀  
> i love jeonghan in this tho i had sm fun writing the first part of this chap <3 and i'm living for jeonghoon, they're going to develop romantically too *inserts careless whisper's intro*

**Author's Note:**

> i rewatched bleach recently and wanted to do something related with soul reapers, so.... why not? and gyuboo nation needs more fanfiction dammit  
> thank you for reading and pls pls pls tell me if there's any typos or grammatical errors. i'm open to feedback!  
> see you on chapter 2 (coming soon!)


End file.
